farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Privateers
The Privateers are a faction of mercenaries based on the Rook Islands with Hoyt Volker acting as their leader. Compared to Vaas' Pirates, they are much better equipped and organized, wearing tactical gear and using state of the art weaponry. Most of the Privateers have military training to fight professionally. They were hired by Hoyt to protect him and his business. They can be distinguished by their yellow clothing and armour. Background The Privateers take the Pirates' place as enemies once the player reaches the Southern Island, being tougher to take down than the latter, but once Jason acquires the Privateer recruit uniform, they will only attack if provoked. It is important to note that even when wearing the uniform, Jason is not allowed to enter high-security command centres or outposts. Also, Jason will not be allowed to attack civilians while wearing the Privateer suit; doing so will cause nearby Rakyat to attack him. The Privateer uniform also has no effect on Vaas' pirates and they will still attack him, indeed, it has been shown in the mission "Defusing the Situation" that the pirates attack the privateers' drug fields which may be related to jason in privateer uniform having no affect on vaas' priates. Notable members * Hoyt Volker (leader, deceased) * Sam Becker (high-ranking member/spy for Willis Huntley and the C.I.A., deceased) * Jason Brody (under the alias of Foster, alive/deceased (player's choice)) * Foster (deceased) * Vaas Montenegro (associate/deceased) The Privateers are more dangerous and better equipped then the Pirates. They are a tough faction that will not go down easily without a fight. There are slightly less Privateer variants compared to Pirates. * Privateer Assaulter (Elite) * Privateer Charger * Privateer Defender (Elite) * Privateer Heavy Flamer (Elite) * Privateer Heavy Gunner * Privateer Recruit * Privateer RPG Shooter * Privateer Sniper (Elite) The Rules Upon arrival on the Rook Islands Hoyt provides recruits with a set of rules. They are as follows: # Protect Hoyt's product # Kill any native on sight # All profits go to Hoyt As punishment for breaking the rules the offender will be placed in a small metal cage, doused in petrol and burnt alive. This is witnessed when Jason infiltrates the docks to pose as one of Hoyt's men and gain his trust. Mission appearances * A Man Named Hoyt * Ambush * Doppelganger * Three Blind Mice * Triple Decker * Defusing the Situation (Sam Becker) * Deepthroat * All in * Paint It Black * Black Gold * Aced in the Hole * Betting Against the House * Every Outpost and Wanted Dead mission on the Southern Island. Trivia * At first, the Privateers seem to have an uneasy alliance with Vaas's Pirates. The alliance is broken with the death of Vaas Montenegro at the hands of Jason. * As stated in the handbook, some Privateers come from a military background while some without prior experiences are also recruited. * The Privateers earn a minimum pay check of $30,000. * Liberating all the outposts on the South Island will stop every naval and land patrol of the Privateers, however the Compound, the bridge(list of traitors mission), the cavern(obtaining privateer disguise misson), and the Airstrip will still serve as their spawn points even after the single player campaign is beaten. * Privateers tend to win in gunfights with the Rakyat due to their superior armor and equipment. * Privateers will never fire on Pirates, even after their alliance is broken. * In their dialogue, Privateers may occasionally make a Jurassic Park reference.For example:("Good thing we didn't live in an island with dinosaur on it."") * Just like their Pirate dialogue counterparts, some Privateers want to leave Rook Island. Some of them will mutter that another Privateer is making more money than them and consider asking for a raise or promotion. * Even after Hoyt's death and the destruction of most of their organization, Privateers will still be seen and they will still use the Compound, the bridge(list of traitors mission), the cavern(privateer disguise mission), and the Airstrip as their spawning points even when the campaign is over. * Sometimes when mauled by a bear or a tiger, they use the same screaming audio that the pirates use. * It is unknown what became of the rest of the Privateers, who were exposed as traitors who intend to steal from Hoyt, by Brody. Given Hoyt's retaliative nature, it is more than likely that he had them all brutally killed (likely burned alive in cages) as punishment. * When you got the Privateer outfit, the Privateers in the Compound can be heard saying "This island is as good as mine, and no one is gonna stop me" It could be Vaas Island after Vaas died. Gallery Privateer Assaulter.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Privateer Assaulter Elite.jpg|Privateer Assaulter Elite Privateer Charger.jpg|Privateer Charger Privateer Defender.jpg|Privateer Defender Privateer Heavy Assaulter.jpg|Privateer Heavy Flamer Heavy Flamer VIP.jpg|Privateer Heavy Flamer Elite Privateer Heavy Gunner.jpg|Privateer Heavy Gunner Privateer Recruit.jpg|Privateer Recruit Privateer RPG Shooter.jpg|Privateer RPG Shooter Privateer Sniper.jpg|Privateer Sniper Privateer Sniper Elite.jpg|Privateer Sniper Elite es:Corsarios ru:Наемники Хойта uk:Найманці Хойта Category:Far Cry 3 Factions Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Characters